Taste of Insanity
by Nevermore8
Summary: When thirteen year old Brianna's life is changed is when she finds her parents dead in her home in Rural Jump City, California. Soon the now adult Titans decide to adopt her. As mysteries unravel they learn she has a past with dangerous criminals. T.
1. In My Arms

**Taste of Insanity**

**Hi, first thing is that this is my first story. I decided to start it off with a prologue to the main character Brianna's life before her parent's death. It will be a songfic, in the mother's point of view for the verses then future that the mom sees from the afterlife for the chorus. The song I chose was "In My Arms" by Plumb. So here we go.**

_Your Baby Blues, So full of wonder_

Since the moment I first saw Brianna's crystal blue eyes I fell in love, even when they turned into that perfect shade of Violet.

_Your Curly Cues, Your Contagious Smile_

Her hair was curlier from the moment that she was born, and she was somehow she was able to smile, sealing the deal of our love.

_And As I Watch, You Start To Grow Up,_

Our little girl soon became a toddler, making us sad, yet proud at the same time.

_All I Can Do Is Hold You Tight Knowing,_

I always knew though, that one day she would have to grow up, with or without me.

_Clouds Will Rage In, Storms Will Race In_

_But You Will Be Safe In My Arms, Rains Will Pour Down_

_Waves Will Crash All Around, But You Will Be Safe In My Arms_

Flashes show many things of my daughter to me, her crying for mine and my husband's death, the attacks that will happen soon, and her having to face her fears.

_Story Books Full of Fairy Tales, Of Kings and Queens, And the Bluest Sky_

When Brianna learned how to read she always loved her father's fairy tales, how they showed her a magical world, especially after the accident in Gotham.

_My Heart Is Torn, Just In Knowing, You'll Someday See The Truth From Lies_

How could I have had to die without telling my daughter the secrets I've kept, everything I've hidden from her. Now it doesn't seem like it was for the best

_When The Clouds Will Rage In, Storms Will Race In_

_But You Will Be Safe In My Arms, Rains Will Pour Down_

_Waves Will Crash All Around, But You Will Be Safe In My Arms_

I can see the broken hearts the Titans will have to mend, the arguments, and the meltdowns she will have

_Castles They Might Crumble, Dreams May Not Come True_

_But You Were Never All Alone, Because I Will Always Love You_

I smiled down on my daughter knowing deep down that she will be all right, as long as she has the Titans to protect much she knew.

_When The Clouds Will Rage In, Storms Will Race In_

_But You Will Be Safe In My Arms, Rains Will Pour Down_

_Waves Will Crash All Around, But You Will Be Safe In My Arms_

**All Right first story down. Please, Please, Please no flames. 3 You**

**Nevermore**


	2. Finding Out

**Wait, no reviews? Thoughts are in italics…. Just saying. Oh, and I forgot to tell you in the last chapter I DON'T OWN TEEN TITANS! IF I DID TERRA WOULD BE ALIVE, JERICHO WOULD HAVE HIS OWN SEASON, AND OH YEAH **_**TROUBLE IN TOKYO WOULD HAVE NEVER HAPPENED!**_**Anyways enjoy, Chapter one of Taste of Insanity**

-Brianna-

Wow, I can't believe how fun the party at Jessica's was. I feel bad that I left my parents on their anniversary though. I've had a bad feeling all day since I left for the party. I got home excited to tell my parents all about the party. "Mom, Dad? Where are you?" I called out getting worried. "Mom, Da- ?" Then I saw them. On the floor unmoving. I ran over my voice turning into a yell. "No, please no!" They had no pulse. I ran outside, shaking with my phone. "9-1-1 what's your emergency?'" My name is Brianna Longton I live on 123 Thompson Street, and my parents aren't moving."

-Robin-

I woke up from sleeping to the sound of the emergency alarm. "Great, an emergency at 11:00 at night." I muttered angrily. I got myself awake and came downstairs to the shocked faces of my teammates. "Robin, there has been a homicide nearby. They said it had to do with Slade and someone else." Raven said her usually normal deadpan quivering slightly. "Rob, it was a couple that was killed. They, they had a daughter. She is only thirteen years old." Cyborg added. I grimaced knowing what she was going through. "Let's go."

An hour later we arrived at the scene of the crime, and I saw the daughter. Medium length red hair, fair skin, and most surprising, light violet eyes. She was just sitting on a stretcher not doing anything, she wasn't even crying, just sitting their staring off into space. "She's in shock, not moving, not even talking," One of the paramedics told me, "Sheriff Jacob needs to talk to you, somthin' 'bout the suspects." _Wait "suspect__**S" **_I walked into the dining room to see two items. A metal "_**S**_" and… no. It was something I never in my darkest dreams would think of. It was a regular old playing card, but it was what kind of card it was, it was a Joker card. He was here true to his symbol, being a simple card that was meant to scare people, and warn them." We can't tell her, it would traumatize her, or worse make her want revenge. She would die if she tried to avenge her parents, or worse would be captured." I snapped hoping she wasn't already told." Good, thing we got here in time before the girl saw these." He said.

As soon as I got outside I saw the gurneys with the Body bags being rolled away, and the girl saw them, too. "**MOM! DAD! NO!" **She cried running to her parent's bodies. I acted on instinct, and memory, and dove forwards catching the kid before she reached the bodies. "I know, it's hard to take in, but you don't need to go see them. It'll only make the pain worse." I whispered trying to soothe the now sobbing child. "No, they can't be dead; we were going out to eat tomorrow. We were going to San Francisco on Wednesday. **They. Can't. Be. Dead!"** she said getting louder with each word. A social worker name Cassidy came over and took the child from my arms, walking her to an old blue van. I walked over to her and said something that would change my life. "Miss, does she have anyone to take care of her?" She shook her head sadly. "I would like to see if I could adopt her into our family.

-Brianna-

_No, no, no, no, no, NO_. _This can't be happening. No, they can't be dead. No, I'm not going to be living with strangers. __But it is, I have to live with them.__ Oh, who could, no, WOULD do this? We were getting closer to the foster home where I would be staying for two to three days while the Titans got my adoption papers filled out. _"Here we are!" Cassidy said with false happiness. The room was an ugly pink color with lime green bed sheets. "Here are all of the clothes you will need for the next few nights." And with that Cassidy left leaving me alone. Finally, I broke down and wept, needing my parents.

**AND I'M DONE WITH CHAPTER 1! PLEASE FOR THE LOVE OF HUMANITY ****GIVE ME A REVIEW…** **please. I will give you this waffle (#) it looks good. **

**3 Nevermore**


	3. Getting Ready

**YES! I got my first review.**

**QueenOfTheJarOfHearts:** **This is interesting! **

**I couldn't review any sooner because of not finding a computer besides my iPod touch: P **

**Now, you have me listening to "In my arms" just about any time I can :) **

_**Thank you for being my first review. I was getting so nervous about not having any. I love "In My Arms" too. Oh and here's your waffle (#).**_

**Story Time! My friend and I decided to watch ****The Dark Knight ****even though I'm TERRIFIED of the Joker. Apparently her brother decides to come behind me ****In a Joker Mask**** and whisper in a spot on Joker voice "Hello Rachel". Bad thing****I was holding a knife and spun around. Good thing: he is a good dodger. A day in my life is a terrifying one.**

**Also, has anybody noticed that Robin has no eyebrows? Just noticed that and I laughed.**

**Remember to review. Thoughts in Italics, underlined for emphasis. I don't own Teen Titans OKAY!**

"_The beautiful journey of today can only begin when we learn to let go of yesterday." _

― _Steve Maraboli, Life, the Truth, and Being Free_

-Robin-

Leadership, it was a big thing for all of us right now. Especially at this moment." WHY ARE YOU GIVING BRIANNA THAT ROOM?" Beast Boy yelled in anger. I realized that the only room ready to live in was… Terra's. "Beast Boy, we've told you, the only room available is Terra's." Raven sighed, getting more annoyed by the second. "I know but-""Then stop complaining!" Cyborg said angrily. "Okay, okay are we done fighting? Brianna is coming here tomorrow." I yelled trying to calm everyone down." Argh! No one understands what I'm trying to say." Beast Boy yelled stalking off. This is going to be a lot for him to take in.

-Brianna-

I've been at the orphanage for two weeks now, and I already have a best friend. Her name is Cossette, and I can't believe I'll be leaving tomorrow. "Everything okay senorita, you look kind of glum." She said affectionally. "Y-yeah I'm just nervous, you know going to live with strangers and all that jazz." I said cracking a sad smile. "Oh, don't worry foster parents being horrible people is just a fallacy." She said trying to calm me down," Here if it calms you down here's my good luck necklace." She said giving me her necklace. I gasped upon seeing it, a simple black leather cord with a shark tooth covered in sparkly lime green resin on the bottom, and clear at the top. "I- I don't know what to say-""Then just say thank you, you strong girl," she said smiling. Tears came to my eyes as I looked in the mirror to see how perfect it matched my eyes. "THANK YOU!" I yelled getting excited. "Lights out ladies." Cassie said. Tomorrow will be a great adventure.

**I know I know its short, but at least I updated. Review for this cookie (:::) please. Nevermore8 out.**


	4. Home

**HIYA! I'm So Excited Because I Got THREE reviews. YAY !**

**Hey-wazup-stalker **

**This is good so far :) hope you keep writing! :) **

_**Aww thanks! I was worried that it was too short. Here's your cookie (:::) **_

**QueenOfTheJarOfHearts **

**I wonder what's gonna happen. Good snippet anyways. Oh, and thanks for the waffle. **

_**Your welcome, the waffle was handmade, and here's your cookie (:::). **_

**Beauty is Ugly**

**Well this is original. I'm wondering how this will play out. Wait, you almost stabbed your Best friend's brother? Nah it was his fault**

_**Yeah… he was ok, but also a little scared of me. I'm already working on the sequel so that'll be fun. Oh, and did you get your name from Beastly?**_

**And here… we… go.**

-Brianna-

I didn't really get any sleep last night; I was too anxious and nervous. 9:00 came earlier than expected, and Cassie woke me and Cossette up so we could say goodbye. "Ugh, I can't believe you are already leaving me!" Cossette teased. "I KNOW IT'S SO SAAAAAAAAAD" I wailed laughing sadly. Our talking was ended by Cassidy," Brianna the Titans are here to pick you up, it's time to say goodbye." "Bye senorita, it'll be so lonely here!" she yelled starting to really cry. "I-I'll miss you" I sobbed sadly. I was then led out of the room by the secretary named Sarah. I saw the Titans. Starfire was smiling happily, Cyborg was staring at me, Raven didn't look like she was feeling anything, but her mind showed confusion and fear, Beast Boy looked frustrated, as if something wasn't going right, and Robin looked sad, yet happy at the same time. Before I could say anything Starfire ran up and practically screamed," Where did you come from? How did you get here? What's your favorite color? And do you wish to be my friend?" "Um, JC Hospital, I was driven, Purple, and since you are my guardian okay." I answered quickly, a little freaked out. "How did you understand her, she was talking faster than normal?" Cyborg asked. I smiled took a deep breath and showed them. !" (I had a competition with my friend and I won.) "Whoa, that. Was. AWESOME!" Beast Boy yelled."Uh, thanks I guess." I answered. "Well, it's time to leave for the tower, do you want to say goodbye to your friend?" Robin said sadly. I ran as fast as I could to hug Cossette goodbye. "I'LL MISS YOU." She yelled. "I KNOW I WILL NEVER FORGET THE TWO WEEKS I SPENT HERE!" I screamed back, still hugging her. I left to get in the T-Car looking back one more time, trying not to cry.

-Raven-

Oh, Azar, this poor girl. She lost her family, AND her new best friend. ""I'LL MISS YOU." …. "I KNOW I WILL NEVER FORGET THE TWO WEEKS I SPENT HERE!" I felt her sadness, and the other girls hope falling apart. Poor girls, they just met and they are already like family. As we got in the car I heard her start to cry just a little bit. I felt so many emotions: anger, sadness, hope, fear, even pain. Thirty minutes later we got to the tunnel that takes us to the tower. "We'll show you to your room, okay." Beast Boy practically snarled. As they walked over to the door I followed the group keeping my eye and Beast Boy. "Here it is." He said angrily, forgetting that she had no idea what was going on. She looked shocked and hurt at how rude he was. I hurried into the room, trying not to look at the faded name on the door.

-Brianna-

Did I do something wrong? Ever since he showed up his emotions were angry and frustrated, not to mention his rudeness when we got to the door. Then I saw it, a simple name. TERRA, that means Earth in Latin, right? The Goth chick… Crow, Robin, Raven, that's it it's Raven! Finally spoke up. "Garfield Mark Logan," everyone winced at the use of the full name," stop being flat out rude to her. She did nothing wrong, she's just living in her room!" she yelled and the sound of something, glass maybe, breaking somewhere in the tower. "Fine I'll just leave _Terra's _room!" he yelled, his words cutting deeper then he would ever know. Almost everyone looked at him with a mixture of shock and anger on their faces. "BB, you have ten seconds before I kill you!" Cyborg snarled lowly getting angrier by the second. "C-can you guys just leave" I whispered hearing his words echo in my head. "_Fine I'll just leave Terra's room!" _I realized that my thoughts that everyone liking and enjoying me were destroyed by his outburst. "Maybe I truly am not wanted." I whispered sadly.

-Cyborg-

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING YELLING THAT WHEN AN ALREADY MESSED UP THIRTEEN YEAR OLD GIRL WAS IN THE ROOM? I MEAN HER PARENTS JUST DIED, _AND_ SHE HAD TO STAY IN AN ORPHANAGE FOR TWO WEEKS! TWO FREAKING WEEKS! AND ALL YOU CARE ABOUT IS THAT A GIRL, WHO _MAY OR MAY NOT BE ALIVE, _IS HAV_ING HER ROOM GIVEN AWAY!"_ I yelled angrily. I bet people in Gotham heard me yelling at BB. It might sound harsh, but he practically said Brianna wasn't wanted here. "I-I'm sorry. I… I wasn't thinking I was just mad, and I let it all out at once." BB said looking upset. "Apologize to the girl you just yelled at _then _we'll talk."

-Brianna-

_Why do I let thoughts wander to _them_ all the time? I wondered sadly. _Them being my old, and only, neighbors. They were the Wilsons. Adeline, Joseph, Rose, Grant, and Slade. I missed them so much these days. Their youngest, Joseph, had an accident that made him lose his voice, then there was a divorce, then they just disappeared. Before I could think of anything else I heard a knock on the door. "H-hello." I said "It's me, Beast Boy I wanted to apologize." "Who's Terra?" I blurted out. Great first impression.

**A/N R&R please**


	5. Dreams

**Wait, I think my dear we have a guest,**

**Sadly, no we don't have any guests, because I didn't get any reviews *sob*. BUT, since I don't want to lose you my lovely readers, I am going to persuade you to review. Everybody who sends me a review in this chapter will get *drum roll* THEIR VERY OWN ONESHOT. Send in any, yes any, couple you would like to see fight, be friends, fall in love, etc. Just PM me the title, couple, and what it is about and I will make you a one-shot. Note: this is NOT against the rules saying that I will make this since this is not a competition, everyone will get in. It is just a thank you for reviewing. Also if you caught my reference then you get a chocolate chip waffle (:#:). Hint: it's a movie/musical. I don't own Teen Titans GOT IT!**

_Deep into that darkness peering, long I stood there, wondering, fearing, doubting, dreaming dreams no mortal ever dared to dream before. _

_Edgar Allan Poe _

-Beast Boy-

Have you ever had that moment when a question someone asks makes you wanna run away, No? Welcome to my life, my sad, sad life. "Terra was a good girl that was confused and changed sides because of a man named Slade." "Who is S-Slade?" "Well… Slade was a psychopath that has been trying to kill us since he found out about our existence. We almost lost Robin in his first plan, and then lost Terra. Slade was dead for a little while. He made a toxin though, and it literally caused Rob to go a little crazy in the head. The last time we saw him was when the world was turned to stone, and he was a skeleton. He brought himself back to normal, I think. He just… vanished."

"Oh, can you just… leave. I'm really tired." She replies. _Weird she looks like she is about to cry. It _has _been a long day._

-Brianna-

_No… NO. It's not true, he's lying! He doesn't know what he's talking about! _I feel his anxiety and wonder, great, he thinks I'm crazy. Maybe I am, maybe all this is just a dream. A crazy psychotic dream that is just pushing me over the edge, which just wants me to fall deeper in to insanity. Crazy, I know but I feel like it could be true. WAIT! What the heck am I thinking about! Me being crazy is not a usual topic. Ugh, sometimes I think I have Multiple Personality Disorder. Or schizophrenia, am I hearing voices? I don't think so. I finally decided to just leave and scout around. As I wandered around I soon found myself lost." Crap, cant there just be a map for newcomers? It would help this situation a lot. After a while of wandering I found a large door. As I walked in I saw the most amazing thing ever. It was a training room the size of my house. I smiled seeing the comfortable mat perfect for tumbling. I knew one formation, but if Robin saw it he would probably recognize it, then there would be a huge problem. It's designer you ask, the one and only Harleen Quinzel. "Well, here goes nothing."

1 hour later

-Robin-

I heard grunting and banging nearby, plus loud music coming from the training room. As I walked in I saw something amazing. Brianna was doing flips and jumps with no problem. Wait, I've seen those, somewhere in Gotham. No, she is doing one of Harley Quinn's fighting stances, the one that I saw before I was shot in the arm, and before I left Bruce. Her hair was in a perfect braid, and was flying behind her as she cartwheeled and flipped. "Oh, Robin sorry, I didn't see you there." She said nervously. "Brianna, why were you doing Harley Quinn's favorite gymnastics sequence? Where did you learn that anyways?" "I just… learned it." "From Where?" " A friend," She said angrily, right before blowing up, "A FRIEND THAT I HAVEN'T SEEN BECAUSE OF YOU! IT'S ALL YOURE FAULT KATHERINE HAD TO MOVE, BECAUSE YOU WOULDN'T LISTEN TO BATMAN! IF YOU WOULD HAVE STAYED HOME THEN JOKER WOULDN'T HAVE GOTTEN AWAY. IF JOKER HADN'T OF GOTTEN AWAY HER BROTHER WOULDN'T HAVE BEEN THE ONLY HOSTAGE IN THE BANK ROBBERY THAT DAY, THEN HE WOULDN'T HAVE BEEN KILLED!" "You mean when I got shot and had to be taken to the hospital, where Batman stayed with me." I whispered sadly. "Exactly, she now lives somewhere in Steel. She had a sister named Karen, but she ran away. Karen and Katherine Beecher." She said sadly. "I know, and I'm sorry."

-Brianna-

"I'm tired now, can you show me how to get to my room?" I asked politely. "Sure, it's just up the hall." He said.

-Dreaming-

I hear an explosion, followed by screaming. Next a flash of a suit, then a green eye. After I hear laughing. Then it goes dark.

-Robin-

All I hear is Brianna screaming, which wakes me up. She is screaming incoherent words, all seeming to say "HELP" As I ran out I met the worried faces of the titan, and the fact that the tower was shaking. "What is going on here?" I yelled over the loud shaking. "It's her powers; her fear is making them haywire. I don't know how, but she's still asleep." Raven told me. "I'll get it." I said putting the access code into my communicator opening her door. The inside of her room was a mess. Clothes flying around, shoes bolting out of the closet, furniture hovering, and sadly Brianna in the middle still lying in bed, but still screaming in her dreams. I catapulted up to her shaking her until she woke up. She hugged me sobbing as her bed fell from its levitated position." I-I'm so sorry, but it was so horrible. It was so real; it was like it was happening. All I could see was part of a suit and a green eye, and then I heard an explosion and screaming, then laughing. It was awful, so so awful." She explained sobbing. "Brianna, girl you okay. That was some serious power you showed up there. "Cyborg said showing surprise since even Raven couldn't lift everything in her room, and levitate her furniture at the same time. "I guess I need to explain a few things."

**WhaHoo I'm done. Quick thing only one one-shot per person please. Adios!**


	6. Explanation

**Wow, three more reviews! Thanks I was getting paranoid.**

_**Hey-wazup-stalker **_

_**Hey sorry I haven't reviewed! I've been busy! But I still love it! **_

**Don't worry, you reviewed now. I was worried I scared y'all off.**

_**Deathstroke Terminator**_

_**I like it- no wait scratch that I LOVE it 3 but . . . the chapters are too short. It makes the story less captivating. Although you are a great writer so I suppose I'm just trying to get you to write more for this story: P **_

**Thanks, glad you liked it. Sorry they're all really short, I destroyed my charger ( Water and battery packs don't mix apparently), so I'm using my roommates. They'll be short until I finally get a new one, which I'm planning on buying one on Wednesday. P.S love the name!**

_**QueenOfTheJarOfHearts **_

_**This is getting interesting! I wonder who the green eyed man is (I make that sound so ominous)**_

**Time will tell… time will tell the identity of who the green eyed man is. It will get even more interesting in this chapter. I PROMISE!**

**I'M SO SORRY ABOUT THE LONG WAIT! It's been what three weeks? I broke my arm falling off my deck, had school, had a girl's weekend with the church, practicing for a dance recital at my school, and so much more. This will make up for it I PROMISE!I don't own Teen Titans or Phantom of the Opera. SOME SPOILERS FOR THE 2004 PHANTOM OF THE OPERA MOVIE, JUST SAYIN'!**

"_If you want to forget something or someone, never hate it, or never hate him/her. Everything and everyone that you hate is engraved upon your heart; if you want to let go of something, if you want to forget, you cannot hate." _

― _C. JoyBell C._

-Brianna-

Have you ever been asked to explain something you don't understand? Well this is what I'm being told to do. "Okay, first thing I don't know much about what happened. Whatever this memory is about, my parents helped me bury it. As in, I meditated and fought sleep until the dream disappeared. But now it has decided to come back, but it's holding back. It just shows flashes of what I saw. This is all I saw. I am skipping, there is an explosion, I see a flash of a purple suit, then I see a pair of green eyes, then a horrible laugh. It all goes black after that, as if it just shuts down, like a cliff hanger in my head." Their faces looked nervous, granted since I probably sounded insane. "Okay, so let me get this straight, you had something happen to you when you were younger, you blocked it out, and it's now coming back to haunt you." Cyborg questioned. "Pretty much, I was six when it happened, and I'm learning that someone up there hates me." "Anything else I should know?" "There is one thing; I can go into someone's mind. It's kinda dangerous though. For example, if I were to go and step into a schizophrenic person's mind, there is a 50/50 chance I could become schizophrenic." "Okay, you can levitate your furniture, make the ground shake, and go into my mind. DUDE, you are, like, Superman or something." Beast Boy said. "I wish… I can levitate though. I'm not good though, I can only fly for about three feet, and then I fall. I wish I could be like him," I wanted to start crying," to be so invincible, never being vulnerable. I mean, look at me. I had a breakdown from a dream and almost ruined the tower. Just a stupid dream did this!" now I really was crying, hating myself. "Brianna Girl-""NO! ALL THIS IS MY FAULT! DON'T TREAT ME LIKE A SMALL CHILD, I SHOULD HAVE BEEN WITH MY PARENTS, I SHOULD BE DEAD TOO!" I had finally snapped under the pressure." Don't say that, never say that! You are supposed to live, don't just wish your life away like that!" Robin growled angrily. "IT WAS THEIR ANNIVERSIARY AND I LEFT THEM, I COULD, NO, SHOULD HAVE STAYED! I LEFT TO BE WITH FRIENDS. THEY WANTED TO GO OUT TO EAT, BUT I HAD TO GO TO THAT PARTY! It's my entire fault… all my fault." I was finally done with everything. "Guys, can you leave for a second? I need to talk to Brianna alone." Robin said, and everybody listened. Finally they all left but I knew they were outside the door, and I was sure I saw a small green fly land on the celling. I used what little sign language I knew to tell him a quick "Thank You" My tears had finally stopped and I was calming down, but my guilt was making me sick.

-Robin-

"_I SHOULD BE DEAD TOO__!" _Why did she even think that? She was lucky to be alive, but she wanted to die. _Doesn't that remind us of somebody? A little boy who lost everything on a trapeze, maybe? I think it does. _Joker's voice invaded my mind, twisting my thoughts into threats. I looked over at Brianna, and she was grasping her head in pain. I looked closer and saw that her eyes flashed a bright green before she blinked quickly then they were back to their normal violet. I just shake my head; it was probably just my imagination. "A-are they really and truly gone forever, they are never coming to my school science fairs? Or my art shows? Or even my school plays?" she asked sadly.

"I know, it's hard to lose your parents. I lost mine when I was very young. You see, my parents and I were acrobats for a circus, and one night there was a mobster, Tony Zucco, and he tried to get some 'Protection Money' from the circus. They wouldn't do it, so he decided to loosen the bolts on a trapeze. I couldn't be up there because I was grounded, but my parents were," my voice started to crack as I continued,"As they started it broke and they fell. They never used a net so…. I was right there in the front row." I could feel the tears in my eyes.

"Oh, Robin I'm so sorry, I didn't know. I never thought about the fact that we had something in common. I just thought, I don't even know I just never thought about how you were teenagers fighting crime… and normal parents wouldn't allow that. Deus auxilium quicumque finire a bonis vitae."

"Wait, what was that… what language was that anyways?'

"Paenitet, it's Latin for 'God help those who finish a good life' my parents taught me it when I was young. Nu te cunosc limba română?"(1)

That made me chuckle a little bit." Eu fac de fapt. Sunt foarte fluent în el şi poate menţine o conversaţie bună."(2)

Her smile widened." Cât de mult de o conversatie buna? Acest lucru ar putea fi felul nostru de a vorbi unul cu altul în privat. Cred că acest lucru ar putea merge bine Robin ... Care este numele reale, oricum? Dacă nu te superi cer mea."(3)

I felt a little worried but went on with the conversation," Ei bine, am avut o conversaţie cinci minute în limba română. Şi, nu, nu mă deranjează. Numele meu este Richard John Grayson, dar cele mai multe dintre prietenii mei îmi spun Dick. Nu spune Beast Boy, eu nu ar trăi în jos după el teasing despre numele lui."(4)

After a second she continued," Nu vă faceţi griji, dar acum el este pe plafon în formă de o muscă verde. El este foarte confuz, aşa că nu înţelege. Toata lumea se asteapta la ascultarea uşă. Cred ca Raven s-ar putea şti ce ne spun, dar ea are nevoie să nu spună nimănui ce spunem. Da, m-am uitat în mintea ei şi ea poate ne înţelegem. Ea ştie să stea liniştit, deşi. Nu vă faceţi griji că şi-a păstrat secretele tale despre trecut, înainte şi astăzi este nici o diferenţă. Vă promit, bine."(5)

I got really worried now" Crap am uitat despre asta. Ea stie, de asemenea, latină, astfel că nu va funcţiona nici. Ai putea şantaja mereu ei cu ceva, o pasiune sau ceva? Mi-ar transforma un ochi orb. Glumeam doar Rae-Rae, poate."(6)

She laughed a genuine laugh," Eu chiar nu cred că şantajează o jumatate de demon este o idee bună. Ai putea să vină, deşi. Aceasta ar salva viaţa mea, şi să păstreze o linişte. Am garanta că poate nu te va ucide si arunca corpul într-un tufiş."(7)

I contemplated that then just chuckled." Ea, probabil, să mă omoare, aşa că ideea este în afara de problema. Noi ar trebui să înceapă, probabil, limba engleză, astfel încât echipa noastră să nu explodeze, sau mai rău. Starfire este, probabil, de rupere la cusături se intreaba ce ne spune. Probabil ea va învăţa dacă ea cere."(8)

She sighed then answered,"Bine, let's go on and let them in. BB come on down."

-Brianna-

That was really fun actually. I got to talk to Richard instead of the stony, serious Robin. After a brief conversation I decided to ask Richard something. _**Richard, can you just stay in here with me tonight? I really need to be near someone so i can calm down. **_I asked him with a new mind link. "Sure" he whispered as he lied down to sleep in the huge bed.

_**Next Morning**_

I woke up the next morning and checked the clock. It was 3 p.m. in the afternoon. As I came in the whole team looked at me and even Raven gave me a small, knowing smile."So, how about the ‚Home Movie' night? I think it will be most enjoyable! Daughter Brianna can pick the movie." Starfire yelled happily.

„Okay, Where do you keep your movies?" I asked.

„Over here, just pick one." BB said happily.

I walked over to see a whole wall of movies, all alphabetized. I was looking them when i got to the P's and almost screamed. „I FOUND THE MOVIE" I yelled happily. I was holding the „Phantom of the Opera" two disc special. Before anybody could ask what it was I hid it under a towel. „No peeking" Soon we were running around trying to get the coke, popcorn, and candy. Finally it was time for the movie.

„So what movie did you choose?" BB asked.

"I chose Phantom of the Opera, one of the best musicals in america!"

"I don't think we've ever seen that one, or even opened it." BB said.

We were soon starting it.

"Dude, who the heck is the old guy, and why is he singing to a music box?" Beast boy questioned before being silenced by me.

"Um, are those girls wearing just lace tops, or is that just the costume?"

"I do not understand, why are they singing? Isn't that strange for most people?"

"ONE BECAUSE, TWO YES IT'S THE COSTUME, AND IT'S A MUSICAL!"? I yelled unhappily, quieting everyone down until,

"Dear LORD, she is terrible!"

"Elyssa La Carlotta, singer at the opera popuaire." I said exasperated...

We got all the way to the Mirror scene when Raven came in.

"Wait, he is in her dressing room, locked the doors, and blew all her candles out but she looks excited. This is so weird."

Finally after some pointless arguments from BB, angry shouts from Raven, And finally a popcorn eating contest we got to the ending.

_**You alone can make my song take flight **_

_**It's over now, the music of the night!**_

"WAIT PHANTOM LETS CHRISTINE GO! THAT'S SO UNFAIR! SHE ALSO DIES! WHAT MOVIE ARE WE WATCHING? I MEAN, DUDE, HE LET HER GO!"

I finally started laughing. "Yeah BB she leaves with Raoul, dies, and her husband puts her stalkers music box on her grave."

Robin sighed and said something I didn't want to hear. "Brianna, we really need to start talking about the funeral."

"I know, I'll sleep on it, but now I need my sleep."

-That Night-

I am skipping again. As I walk I notice that the sun is setting. A flash of an explosion goes off I hear the laughter. A bright green eye and a flash of a purple suit appear. But then I start to fall. It ends as I start to go over the edge.

**Cliffy! Notice the conversation between Robin and Brianna are in Romanian. This is what they are saying.**

**Do you know Romanian?**

**I actually do. I am very fluent in it and can maintain a good conversation.**

**"How much of a good conversation? This could be the way we talk to each other in private. I think this might go better Robin ... What is real name, anyway? If you do not mind my asking.**

**Well, I had a conversation for five minutes in Romanian. And, no, I do not mind. My name is Richard John Grayson, but most of my friends call me Dick. Do not tell Beast Boy, I would not live it down after teasing him about his name.**

**Do not worry, but he is on the ceiling in the form of a green fly. He is very confused, so he does not understand. Everyone is at the door listening. I think Raven could know what we say, but she won't tell anyone what we say. Yes, I looked in her mind and she will stay quiet. She knows to keep secrets, though. Do not worry she kept your secrets about the past, before and today is no difference. I promise, okay.**

**Crap I forgot about it. She also knows Latin, so it will not work either. You could always blackmail her with something, a crush or something? I would turn a blind eye. Rae-Rae Just kidding, maybe.**

**I really do not think blackmailing a half demon is a good idea. You could come, though. This would save my life, and keep calm. We cannot guarantee that you won't be killed and have your body thrown in a bush.**

**She probably would kill me, so that idea is out of question. We should begin, probably in English, so that our team does not explode, or worse. Starfire is probably breaking at the seams wondering what we are saying. Perhaps she will learn if she kisses me.**

**I know a little Romanian and what I didn't know I looked up,**

"


	7. Funeral

**Welcome to chapter 6!** **I now have a new story up called ****My Dearest Dad ****in the Batman: The Animated Series section. In this chapter we will meet the mysterious Wilsons I hinted on, a funeral will happen, and we will meet the mysterious Jason Todd and Bruce Wayne. My Dearest Dad will be summarized at the end. REVIEW TIME!**

QueenOfTheJarOfHearts

**Yes, you got it spot on! Yeah, I've been giving small hints so good job**

Hey-wazup-stalker

**What did you mean by repeatedly hold it down? Anyways you got who the mystery man is! Good job on your first try.**

**-Robin-**

"Mamă! Tata! Te rog ajuta-ma, eu care se încadrează! Oh, Dumnezeu, nu vreau să mor încă. Te rog ajută-mă! Mater Pater!

O cecidi! O Deus, nolo mortem ante. Placere auxilium me!"

It was Brianna, I knew what the first thing she said was, "Mom! Dad! Please help me, I am falling! Oh, God, I do not want to die yet. Please help me!"

I was the first one at the door, and I quickly typed the access code. The second I came in I realized that Brianna's furniture was levitating again, but the shaking was somehow only in ger room.

"Este bine Brianna. Acesta a fost doar unul dintre coşmaruri. Totul se va face mai bine atunci când se încheie. Este bine, suntem aici pentru a te proteja." I soothed. (**It is okay Brianna. It was only one of the nightmares. Everything will get better when they end. It is okay, we are here to protect you.) **

"A fost oribil Richard. Am fost în scădere şi nu am putut opri in scadere, chiar şi atunci când visul sa încheiat. Stai cu mine, vă rog în seara asta. Pot să mă simt în continuare se încadrează ..." Brianna cried sadly (**It was horrible Richard. I was falling and I couldn't stop falling, even when the dream ended. Stay with me tonight please. I can still feel myself falling...)**

"Of course Brianna, I'll stay just let me explain what happened."

"Th-Thank You, I hope I see the rest soon or I'll go crazy," She sobbed sadly," Will you stay up with me and talk with me… in Romanian? It really helps me relax talking in Romanian."

"Okay, I'll talk to you, you need it, and I can see it in your eyes." I said sadly.

I walked out and told the team. They understood and I quickly walked in.

"Îmi pare rău pentru a va tine sus, dar am nevoie să vorbesc cu cineva care stie ce am de gând prin intermediul Eu chiar nu vreau să amintesc acest vis... Ma sperie faptul că părinţii mei am scăpat de acest vis şi când au murit primesc brusc de vis pe care ei au luptat împotriva în capul meu." Brianna spoke sadly.** (**"**I'm sorry about keeping you up, but I really need to talk to someone who knows what I'm going through. I really do not want to remember this dream. It scares me that my parents got rid of this dream and when they died I suddenly get the dream that they fought against in my head.")**

"Nu, nu am fost încă adormit. Am avut insomnie, deoarece am fost opt ani. Este cumva ma relaxeaza de asemenea, atunci când vorbim în limba română. El ajută-mi aduc aminte de zile, cu părinţii mei."I said, loving the way the words rolled off my tounge.**(** **No, I was not asleep yet. I have had insomnia since I was eight years old. It somehow relaxes me too, when we talk in Romanian. It helps me remember the days with my parents.)**

She smiled at that," "Bine, am o propunere de a face, ce zici sa-mi spui o poveste despre una din amintirile voastre cu părinţii tăi, şi vă voi spune o de-a mea. Este o afacere?" **("Okay, I have a proposition to make, how about you tell me a story about one of your memories with your parents, and I will tell you one of mine. Is that a deal?")**

I groaned but decided it would calm us both down,"

"Bine, voi începe. Aceasta este una din amintirile mele cele mai personale ...

Când am fost de şapte ani, mama mea şi tatăl a decis să-mi arate una dintre rutine de pe trapez. Am fost îngrozit de înălţimi, la timp si nu a vrut să aibă nimic de a face cu trapez. Părinţii mei mi-a spus, "Dacă trebuie să se teamă că ceva nu este în scădere. Este ceea ce mintea vă va spune despre care se încadrează. Îţi promit că nu contează ceea ce niciodată nu va fi omorât. Nu vă faceţi griji cu privire la înălţimea, vă faceţi griji cu privire la încrederea dumneavoastră. "Am ascultat si am ajuns la partea de sus si a sarit in aer. A fost antrenant! Am practicat chiar unul dintre flips meu. Destul de curând am fost fac triplu flips off de la sol. Nu contează ce-am să uit niciodată curajul lor de la această zi. E randul tau Domnisoara Brianna."**(** **"Okay, I'll start first. This is one of my most personal memories...When I was seven years old my mother and father decided to show me one of the routines on the trapeze. I was terrified of heights at the time and didn't want to have anything to do with the trapeze. My parents told me, 'If you have to fear anything it isn't falling. It is what your mind will tell you about falling. I promise you no matter what you will never get killed. Don't worry about the height, worry about your confidence.' I listened and got to the top and jumped off into the air. It was exhilarating! I even practiced one of my flips. Pretty soon I was doing triple flips off of the ground. No matter what I will never forget their bravery to this day. Your turn Miss Brianna.")**

She paused then lit up," Hmm, rândul meu. Oh, am luat!

Am fost de şapte ani, când părinţii mei mutat în casă am trăit înainte de acum. Aşa cum am fost în mişcare m-am întâlnit băiatul cel mai frumos am vazut vreodata. Avea un păr frumos blond si ochii albastri superbe. M-am uitat la mama mea şi a spus, "mama am văzut doar băiatul cel mai perfect de pe Pamant. Pot să se căsătorească cu el deja? "Ea doar a râs şi mi-a spus sa-ti spun. Numele lui era Grant Wilson, si el a avut un frate cu păr blond buclat şi ochii verzi vibrante. Numele lui a fost Joseph William Wilson, nu am stiu, dar am avut un harem merge între cele două. Dar într-o zi, totul a mers rău. Am avut o pasiune mic pe Joey, dar am fost plin-floare Dating Grant. Am fost zece şi am fost la dans de liceu. Am fost încercarea de a găsi finanţare atunci când l-am vazut sarutandu-o altă fată. Am fost atât de supărat am fugit, numai sa scapam de la Iosif. După ce am vorbit despre lucruri inutile, am făcut ceva Eu nu sunt mândru de, am sarutat-Joey. Grant a fost acolo şi a fost furios. El a luat prea supărat şi bine ... mi-a pălmuit, apoi mi-a împins la pământ. Am fost dezamăgit, cand tatal meu a intervenit şi a fost supărat! Curând tatăl lui Grant Sla-Slavion alăturat în prea. În acea zi tata mi-a amintit că el a fost singurul om i-ar putea să se bazeze pe ... până acum. " **(Hmm, my turn. Oh, I got it!**

**I was seven years old when my parents moved into the house I lived in before now. As we were moving in I met the most beautiful boy I had ever seen. He had beautiful blonde hair and gorgeous blue eyes. I looked at my mom and said,' Momma I just saw the most perfect boy on Earth. Can I marry him already?' She just laughed and told me to say hi. His name was Grant Wilson, and he had a brother with curly blonde hair and vibrant green eyes. His name was Joseph William Wilson, I didn't know it but I had a harem going between the two. But one day, it all went bad. I had a small crush on Joey, but I was full-blown dating Grant. I was ten and i was at the Junior High dance. I was trying to find Grant when I saw him kissing another girl. I was so upset I ran off, only to bump into Joseph. After talking about pointless things I did something i'm not proud of, I kissed Joey. Grant was right there and was furious. He got too angry and well... he slapped me then he pushed me to the ground. I was heartbroken, when my dad stepped in. He was pissed! Soon Grant's dad Sla-Slavion joined in too. That day my dad reminded me that he was the only man i could rely on... until now.")**

I gasped wondering if I heard her right," Stai, te-a lovit? Ce ai să-l doar. Mea, Dumnezeu, dacă am ştiut unde a fost mi-ar trimite fundul lui slab la închisoare pentru violenţă şi , acest lucru sa se întâmple o mulţime?" **(Wait, HE HIT YOU? What you just let him. My, God if i knew where he was I would send his scrawny butt to jail for violence and abuse. Brianna, did this happen a lot?)**

She looked a little angry at that," "Nu, nu! Grant, a fost acel moment El a fost, de obicei atât de frumos,. Dar el lasa doar temperamentul lui merge. Rănit numai de mine că o singură dată, şi acolo a fost că altă dată ..." **("No, NO! Grant, it was that moment. He was usually so nice, but he just let his temper go. He only hurt me that one time, well there was that other time...")**

I snarled at that," Că alte timp! Cum de multe ori nu te-a rănit? Ai luat într-adevăr că ... Abuz din el?" **(That other time! How many times did he hurt you? You really took that... ABUSE from him?"**

She glared and screamed at my words," Ascultă-mă!Altă dată a fost el încearcă să arate şi că nu a mers bine. El a fost manifestare off abilităţile katana tatăl său l-au învăţat atunci când a pornit cu ea ... a lovit musculare mea de viţel şi-a rupt direct prin ea. Este rău ca piciorul întreaga mea a fost pe foc, îmi amintesc strigând apoi ascultarea ţipăt de finanţare pentru tatăl lui, apoi am lesinat. M-am trezit o zi mai târziu pentru a vedea Grant plâns. Am avut o tăietură adâncă şi o cicatrice, dar nu daune permanente. O săptămână mai târziu, el a dispărut, împreună cu mama sa, fratele, şi tatăl." **(JUST LISTEN TO ME! The other time was him trying to show off and it didn't go well. He was showing off the Katana skills his dad had taught him when he turned with it... it hit my calf muscle and tore straight through it. It hurt like my whole leg was on fire, I remember crying out then hearing Grant scream for his dad, then I passed out. I woke up a day later to see Grant crying. I had a deep cut and a scar but no permanent damage. A week later he disappeared along with his mom, brother, and father.")**

I calmed down before saying," "I'm sorry. I've just become so attached to you I guess I became a little overprotective. "

She smiled and grabbed me into an awkward hug." Oh my gosh, it's already 9:00, we've been talking all night!"

"Well we'd better go see the team."

Three weeks later and the funeral was all planned out, except for Brianna's dress.

-Brianna-

"STAR! If you give me one more dress im going to explode!" Brianna had tried on around a hundred dresses and she still hadn't found the perfect one. As she went to the racks she found it. A knee length black spaghetti strap dress with a yellow floral pattern reaching up to the thighs with a yellow band that ties into a bow. "Yellow, my mom and my dad's favorite colors…. These are daisies my mom's favorite flowers."

"Then it is decided daughter Brianna! We have found our dresses!" Star yelled happily.

Finally, the day of the funeral arrived and everthing was ready for me. I was going to cry, I could grantee that.

"You ready for this?" Cyborg asked quietly.

"It wouldn't matter if I wasn't. So all of the Titans are going to be there?" I said sadly.

"Yep all… 1,000 or more."

I looked at myself in the mirror before turning around.

"I'm ready."

The ride to the funeral home was relatively quiet. I kinda zoned out for a few minutes and before I knew it I had to tell my speech.

"You all know why you are here, to mourn a son, daughter, brother, sister, cousin, aunt, uncle, neighbor, and coworker. There is an old saying,' a child should never die before the parent.' But that is wrong. It should be,' A parent should never die before a child when the child isn't even an adult.' Especially when it is both parents. I lost everything two months ago, but I now know there is a funny thing about family, you can lose all of it, but friends can be your new family. In my case a team of superheroes and heroines. I wouldn't have believed you if you would have told me my parents, Diana and Joshua Longton, would die before I was eighteen, I would call the Arkham Guards at that moment," she laughed a short laugh," But really this is my life now. I actually feel like what I am living now is what was meant to happen. Thank You."

When she was done she walked over and finally looked at the coffins before sobbing onto her knees.

"Will you please follow us to the funeral procession?" Robin said tearing up at her speech.

After they buried the coffins she laid a small yellow rose on each of their tombstones.

"Okay, now time for the reception at the Ritz Carlton next door." Robin stated.

"Oh before you go I have someone you need to meet, Mr. Bruce Wayne and Jason Todd his ward."

"Hello, nice to meet you, I take it you will need to get back to Gotham soon, saying that I heard Two- Face escaped. You too Jason." I said quickly before tapping my head.

"You told her?" He said in Unison with Jason.

"No My father only told me his real name. I did he math afterwards," I said with a smile before walking towards the ballroom.

"Nice kid takes after you." I heard Bruce say.

I walked into the grand ballroom I saw him Joseph William Wilson. I ran over and said what I first thought of," Joey, it's me Brianna." He turned around to look at me and signed his sighn name for me. The letter B that went from his left shoulder to his right hip like a sash. I smiled and did a J with two sweeping motions on my left arm, the motion for singing or music.

"Oh, I haven't seen you since the accident!"

He quickly signed to me," I didn't think it was that Brianna Longton when I heard. Oh, Diana and Josh, im so sorry… I go by Jericho now. It's my superhero name."

"Oh, sorry secret identity and all that jazz… CRAP, im sorry I need to go get my bag, I left it by my parents."

I ran outside to go get it when I saw two figures by the tombstones. I climbed the tree and jumped from tree to tree just like Grant taught me. I got closer and started to try to listen in.

"I can't believe it, they're really dead." The smaller figure said sadly.

The taller one spoke sternly," Quiet now son, it seems we have a spy in the trees."

Before I could react someone grabbed me and jumped out of the tree.

It let me go when I heard a familiar voice," Well looks like my spider monkey still has the skills."

"Gr-GRANT?" I yelled angrily, and a little sadly.

"Hello child, it's been so long." An older voice said.

"Slade?"

**A/N CLIFFY! Yeah I would continue but I'm tired it is 12:50 a.m. and I am going to pass out soon. **


	8. Funeral and Neighbors

**Chapter seven! Prepare yourself for the most epic Slade/Brianna/Grant showdown ever. Anyways I realized I completely forgot to add the summary for ****My Dearest Dad**** so it will be right here:**

**When Lucille Napier's father, Jack Napier, disappears while going to a job in the chemical plant, she comes to terms that he either left her or killed himself after her mother's death. She will soon learn that he became the Clown Prince of Crime. As secrets are revealed she learns that her greatest wish might be the wish that kills her, to see her father. **

**Yep, I wrote it myself! Anyways, to help my rambling since it is getting late at the moment, has anybody 'cheated' on DC and seen ****The Avengers****? I loved the one quote, **

"**Loki has killed 80 men in 2 days…"  
>"He's adopted…"<strong>

**On to the reviews!**

**Hey-wazup-stalker **

**... Yeh u would get what I said anyway. My kindle is stupid let's just say that... Can't wait till next chapter.**

Ahh the infamous Kindle… I cannot get those things to work. I'm excited for this chapter saying it will be one step closer to the grand finale last chapter.

_**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.**_

_**Don't think. Thinking is the enemy of creativity. It's self-conscious, and anything self-conscious is lousy. You can't try to do things. You simply must do things. **_

_**Ray Bradbury **_

_**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.**_

_It let me go when I heard a familiar voice," Well looks like my spider monkey still has the skills."_

"_Gr-GRANT?" I yelled angrily, and a little sadly._

"_Hello child, it's been so long." An older voice said._

"_Slade?"_

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.

-Brianna-

Was it really him? The man that apparently tried to kill Robin, my dad. My neighbor… Slade Wilson.

"Slade, but you are dead… I saw Addie shoot you. A bullet in the eye is supposed to kill someone. How did you survive? Where the heck have you been all this time Slade!" I questioned angrily.

"Child, I will explain everything if you come with me." He said sounding irritated.

"NO! I won't come with you until you explain whatever is going on! Why are you in that costume, why do the Titans think you are evil, why did you kill Terra, why did Addie kill you? Why did you abandon me?" I asked starting to cry.

"I didn't my child, I was always there, watching, and by the way good job on your first place trophy in gymnastics three years ago. I never got to formally congratulate you." He said in his monotone.

"You… you were there? Why didn't you contact me? I thought you I was like your daughter." I said sadly.

"I do, so if you come with me we can be a team. A family of sorts." He said sounding a little… threatening.

"I won't, not when you won't answer all of my questions! You've killed people… you destroyed a city…. OUR CITY SLADE! You think I will just follow you when there is an empty room where she lived! No I will never…" I yelled angrily.

I thought of 'The Phantom of The Opera' where Christine was asked to choose a man who could be called evil, and a good man. Phantom and Raoul, Slade and Robin, two different people that I would have to choose to live with. But I was not going to be persuaded with a false story. I would not follow Slade.

Finally Grant started in on the stare down going on.

"Brianna, we will have to use force if you don't come now. I don't want to hurt you." He said faking sincerity.

"To hell you won't!" I snarled angrily before turning on my heel and running as fast as I could. It was terrifying running away from my best friend and neighbor. As I ran to the hotel five men jumped in front of the clearing, all wearing matching outfits. There was only one place to run, the woods. I shot to the hill running as if my life depended on it….. Because it kind of did. I looked back only to see Grand and Slade on my heels. I ran even faster seeing my break. A branch was hanging lower than the others, just low enough for me to flip up onto it. I ran and jumped my hands contacting with the branch. I swung up and flipped backwards like I used to do on the gymnastics bars when I was younger. I got up into the trees and started running on the branches. I laughed as I ran, smiling wildly. I heard someone jump up and saw Slade on the trees with me." Don't you ever get tired of chasing thirteen year old girls?" I yelled laughingly.

"Child, I don't enjoy having to use force, but I will if you don't stop running away!" he yelled angrily.

"Eh, be forced into an apprenticeship alongside my ex-boyfriend, or have a happy life with a team of superheroes…. I take the superheroes!" I teased.

My fun was about to end though, as I then had to flip off of the last branch and land gracefully on the ground. I looked around in dismay when I realized that they had cornered me. A one- hundred foot cliff was behind me and about fifty sladebots in front of me.

"Brianna," Grant said panting," give it up. We have you surrounded. You can't go anywhere. Please don't make me use force

I thought of my conversation with Richard a few weeks ago about how Grant was pushing me around. Then I thought about what robin said," _If you have to fear anything it isn't falling. It is what your mind will tell you about falling. I promise you no matter what you will never get killed. Don't worry about the height, worry about your confidence.' _

I knew what I had to do…

"Alright, I know when I'm beat. I surrender," I said preparing for what was next, "Or NOT!" I finished running and jumping over the edge, hoping I could use levitation to stop myself.

"BRIANNA NO!" I heard Slade yell as I fell.

Then it hit me, I wasn't able to slow down or stop. "NO! NO PLEASE NO!" I screamed as I fell. I was going to die, I was only thirteen. What would Richard think; he would think suicide no doubt. I finally closed my eyes, tears falling freely. All of a sudden something from the side crashed into me. I opened my eyes to see red, yellow, green, and a cape. Jason, my knight in shining armor. He landed quickly, letting me go harshly.

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING?" he yelled angrily.

"I, oh God I almost died." Was all I could say before I puked up all of the food I had eaten.

"YES YOU ALMOST DIED! Why would you try to kill yourself? You have so much life to live." He said angrily.

"I... NO! I wasn't trying to kill myself. I was being chased; I thought I had enough power to slow my fall… I was just so tired from running." I explained quickly.

Before I could say anything else darkness clouded my vision.

-Jason Todd-

Where the hell was this chick? Dick practically created a search team to track her down. Here I am trying to be Jason Todd, playboy Bruce Wayne's adopted son, when I have to change into the tights and red shirt. Finally I find her on a cliff… no she's jumping off of… the cliff. CRAP! I do what I do best swing in and save the suicidal DiD (stands for Damsel in distress). I swing in to catch her like I always do to people who try to throw their life away, drop her to the ground, and start screaming/lecturing her.

"I... NO! I wasn't trying to kill myself. I was being chased; I thought I had enough power to slow my fall… I was just so tired from running…" she explained, but then passed out right after puking again.

I instantly groaned and called Bats/Bruce," Got her, kinda passed out… long story that I'll tell you later. Send Raven over to pick us up please… she's kinda heavy."

Before he could reply a dark portal appeared. "You needed help carrying a girl two years younger than you? She's only one hundred pounds. What happened anyways?"

"I don't know ask the kid," Was my answer. Three seconds later we reached the funeral home, thanks to Raven's teleporting skills. We quickly lied her down on the couch.

"Brianna, WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER JAY?" was my loving brother's first words. Before I could explain Brianna moaned and stirred.

"SLADE!" she cried out shooting up off of the couch. "Where am I? How did I get here on this couch? Ugh, why does my head hurt?"

"Wait… Slade? As in Slade Wilson AKA Deathstroke the Terminator! What would he want with you." Dad said quickly.

"I don't know a 'Deathstroke the Terminator' but I do know a Slade Wilson… and he kinda just chased me off a cliff. Where… Jason you saved my life. Thank you so much."

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT SLADE CHASED YOU OFF OF A CLIFF?" Dick exploded.

"Robin, I'm fine. I just had to get away and couldn't levitate… I'm not hurt just a little betrayed. God, he threatened me, tried to manipulate me into leaving with him. He even brought Grant to try to 'win me over' with his son. I won't let anyone push me around, especially Grant….. never again, it stopped with my scar. No! NEVER AGAIN!" She suddenly got up and stalked off wiping tears away as she went.

-Brianna-

I ran off tears falling down my face. I pushed past faces of people I didn't even know, bright costumes in bright colors swimming in my tear-filled eyes. I finally found myself on a balcony overlooking the city. I curled up on the ground my face buried in my knees.

"You okay Suicidal Damsel? You look like you need a pick-me-up." Jason said coming up behind me.

"What do you have for me?" I asked sadly.

"Okay, Bruce is gonna kill me for this," I said pulling something out of my bag," here is some Vodka, and a shot. Try it, you will feel so much better." I said pouring her a shot.

"Alright, I'll try it…. Only one" I said pouring it down my throat in one swallow. I would regret that shot.

-Jason-

Okay so I lied, it wasn't Bruce's Vodka. It was kinda a shot of Moonshine….. I'm either gonna be killed by Dick or Bruce… plus The Titans and Alfred won't be happy.

"Whoa… the squirrels are _everywhere_! Oh look a llama… he says his name is George." She slurred excitedly.

As I tried to quiet down I heard an angry voice from behind me," What did you do to her… oh no a shot glass. Give. Me. Your. Backpack."

I turned around to see a visibly pissed off Bruce and Richard." I know it looks bad but she was depressed and I kinda had a bottle of Moonshine in my bag and she _cannot hold her alcohol. _I'm dead aren't I?" I said guiltily.

"The llama ran away to Guatemala!" Brianna yelled angrily.

"Oh Yes, you are in BIG trouble young man."


	9. A New Home

**I'M SUCH A FAILURE AT UPDATING! This will make up for it I promise. I don't own Fear, Teen Titans, Batman, Blue Foundation, and Evanescence. A little bit of gore in this chapter. If you've read any of the Gone books you'll understand. Don't read the italics if you aren't on book five yet. Also, Prayers go out to the families in Colorado that were injured or killed at the midnight premier of "The Dark Knight Rises."**

"_You can spend minutes, hours, days, weeks, or even months over-analyzing a situation; trying to put the pieces together, justifying what could've, would've happened... or you can just leave the pieces on the floor and move the - on." _

― _Tupac Shakur_

I woke up at ten in the morning, my head pounding and my stomache churning. It took about thirty minutes to pull myself out of bed. I walked out of my room and heard low voices.

"Are you sure we need to go out there? It couldn't really be the Brotherhood of Evil… I mean they were frozen!"

"Yes Beast Boy, Jinx and Kid Flash saw Madame Rouge. How are we going to tell Brianna that she'll have to stay in Gotham?"

I blinked in surprise, "Wait, you're already sending me away?" I snapped, coming out of the doorway.

"Ahh! Brianna, where did you come from?" Beast Boy yelled. I laughed a little at that, glad I could sneak up on him.

"Um, rural Jump City, what about you," I said before turning on Robin, "You're just sending me away? I've been here for like a month. Are you already tired of the responsibility, or is it the fact that you want your playboy life back?"

"No, no, no! Brianna, some of the worst villains we had ever fought are back… I don't want you getting hurt."

"I'm not some little kid Dad! I can help, I have powers! Just let me help you guys!"

"No that is out of the question! I won't let you get hurt. You'll be safe in Gotham, staying with Bruce."

"_Safe! _Yeah, I'll be safe, until the next big escape from Blackgate or Arkham. I _lived _in Gotham for three years. I know what it's like, a new psycho escaping every week, oh look the Scarecrow is out again! Better hope you have the antidote on you if you meet him. Uh, Oh, Poison Ivy is missing, stay away from a garden or you might be found dead," I yelled before continuing, "Besides, it's not like you have a point of how old I am, you were like eight when you became Robin!"

"My parents were killed and I had a dad who fought crime! I didn't really think-"

"My parents were killed and _you _fight crime! I am older than you were, let me help!"

"Brianna, I said no and that's final. We are leaving tomorrow, please pack your things, I'll bring some suitcases."

"Fine, get yourself killed!" I said stalking off to my bedroom." As I walked away I heard Raven speak up.

"Well that couldn't have gone better."

~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~The Next Day`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`

I walked out of my room and into the living room. Everyone was already up and ready to go. They had already made a new compartment for me in the T- Ship. When my bags were in the ship I climbed in.

"Brianna, I know you don't want to stay in Gotham, but please be polite."

"Alright! I get it be a good little kid and don't cause trouble!" I snapped. I had my headphones on, but I was getting ready to pull them off.

"Brianna, I really wish I didn't have to do this but you are my responsibility. I need to keep you safe."

"I get it okay! I just don't understand why you can't let the honoraries handle it."

"They need a leader. I'll call you every night."

"Fine, I'll answer every night." I said before yanking my headphones off and putting in my iPod. I put it on shuffle, lay back, and started reading my book.

"_Penny said two words, the second of which was "you." Caine laughed. "I think you meant '- you, Your Highness." _I chuckled but kept reading. '_She's already trouble,'' Caine said, "First Drake, now Penny. I'm surrounded by psychos and idiots."_

_Turk looked hurt._

"_One thing, Turk. You ever see me freaking out, like Penny is pulling something on me? You shoot the witch. We clear on that?"_

"_Absolutely," Turk said. "Your Highness."_

"_You get that you're the idiot, right, Turk?"_

"_Um…"_

_Caine stormed off, muttering, "I miss Diana."_

I was laughing by the time I got finished with that part. About five minutes later I had to close the book for a little bit. Reading about a kid clawing his eyes out was not fun for me, especially when someone talks about bloody nerves. I felt sick. I pulled my iPod out of my pocket and chose my "High in the Sky" playlist I made years ago. It had songs I used to listen to on planes. Pretty soon a Blue Foundation song came on.

_I'll seek you out_

_Flay you alive_

_One more word and you won't survive_

_And I'm not scared_

_Of your stolen power_

_I see right through you any hour_

_I won't soothe your pain_

_I won't ease your strain_

_You'll be waiting in vain_

_I got nothing for you to gain_

_I'm taking it slow_

_Feeding my flame_

_Shuffling the cards of your game_

_And just in time_

_In the right place_

_Suddenly I will play my ace_

_I won't soothe your pain_

_I won't ease your strain_

_You'll be waiting in vain_

_I got nothing for you to gain_

_Eyes on fire_

_Your spine is ablaze_

_Felling any foe with my gaze_

_And just in time_

_In the right place_

_Steadily emerging with grace_

_Ahh, felling any foe with my gaze_

_Ahh, steadily emerging with grace_

_Ahh, felling any foe with my gaze_

_Ahh, steadily emerging with grace _

I was already putting the thoughts of Gotham, bloody nerves, and my parents. I skipped a couple of songs before finding an Evanescense song.

_Playground school bell rings again_

_Rain clouds come to play again_

_Has no one told you she's not breathing?_

_Hello, I am your mind giving you someone to talk to_

_Hello_

_If I smile and don't believe_

_Soon I know I'll wake from this dream_

_Don't try to fix me, I'm not broken_

_Hello I am the lie living for you so you can hide_

_Don't cry_

_Suddenly I know I'm not sleeping_

_Hello, I'm still here_

_All that's left of yesterday_

After that two more Evanescence songs came on.

_I'm so tired of being here, suppressed by all my childish fears_

_And if you have to leave, I wish that you would just leave_

_Your presence still lingers here and it won't leave me alone_

_These wounds won't seem to heal, this pain is just too real_

_There's just too much that time cannot erase_

_When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears_

_When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears_

_And I held your hand through all of these years_

_But you still have all of me_

_You used to captivate me by your resonating light_

_Now, I'm bound by the life you left behind_

_Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams_

_Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me_

_These wounds won't seem to heal, this pain is just too real_

_There's just too much that time cannot erase_

_When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears_

_When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears_

_And I held your hand through all of these years_

_But you still have all of me_

_I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone_

_But though you're still with me, I've been alone all along_

_When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears_

_When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears_

_And I held your hand through all of these years_

_But you still have all of me, me, me_

My favorite one came on, and I drifted off into sleep.

_You know you're not the only one_

_When they all come crashing down, midflight,_

_You know you're not the only one._

_When they're so alone they find a back door out of life._

_You know you're not the only one._

_We're all grieving,_

_Lost and bleeding._

_All our lives,_

_We've been waiting_

_For someone to call our leader._

_All your lies,_

_I'm not believing._

_Heaven shine a light down on me._

_So afraid to open your eyes, hypnotized._

_You know you're not the only one_

_Never understood this life._

_And you're right, I don't deserve_

_But you know I'm not the only one._

_We're all grieving,_

_Lost and bleeding._

_All our lives,_

_We've been waiting_

_For someone to call our leader._

_All your lies,_

_I'm not believing._

_Heaven shine a light down on me._

_Don't look down,_

_Don't look into the eyes of the world beneath you._

_Don't look down, you'll fall down,_

_You'll become their sacrifice._

_Right or wrong._

_Can't hold onto the fear that I'm lost without you._

_If I can't feel, I'm not mine,_

_I'm not real._

_All our lives,_

_We've been waiting_

_For someone to call our leader._

_All your lies,_

_I'm not believing,_

_Heaven shine a light down on me. _

I woke up to a rough landing. I shoved my headphones on and turned them back to the station.

"Are we here, or are you just a really bad pilot?" I asked.

"Yes, we are here, and I didn't know you liked Evanescence." Raven said.

"You could hear my music?" I asked.

"Yep, we just had to switch to your channel. Did you know you sing in your sleep?" Beast Boy said.

"No… so you listened to me while I was sleeping?"

"We're here!" Robin said quickly. "Remember, right now we are civilians!"

"Got it dad. So why are we being normal now?" I asked.

"Because, I signed the adoption papers as Richard Grayson, not Robin."

"Shouldn't I know everyone's real names?" I asked. "Besides isn't the T- Ship a little obvious?"

"Well, call me Victor. Also, we installed a kind of cloaking device on the T- Ship to make it look like a normal airplane."

"I'm Rachael."

Kori.

Um… Garfield." They answered. We landed on a private airstrip where Bruce and Jason were waiting. I got out of the plane and grabbed two of my five bags.

"JASON!" I yelled and gave him a big hug. He made a small grunt of surprise and awkwardly stood there while I hugged him.

"Hey, Brianna." He said when I released him.

"Please, call me Bria." I said feigning happiness.

"We should probably get going. Goodbye Dick, I'll see you when you get back," Bruce said.

"Dude, he's been laughing at my name when his is _Dick_!" Beast Boy whispered to Cyborg.

"Bye dad, Garfield, Rachael, Kori, and Victor." I said, hugging them goodbye, "Please, be safe."

"Don't worry about us; we've beaten these guys before. Just… don't accept any drinks from Todd." Dad said before getting back in the T- Ship.

"Please God, if you're listening, keep Him safe. Keep all of Them safe, Amen." I prayed quietly.

"C'mon Brianna, we have to get to Wayne Manor. You're going to love it." Jason said.

"I hope so." I whispered.

**SORRY AGAIN ABOUT THE WAIT! My parents got me Arkham City and Arkham Asylum for my birthday so I have no life. R/R please.**


End file.
